boundlessuniverserpfandomcom-20200214-history
Farshan Indelstan
This is now a Destroyed Kingdom. History Dragon defeated, country freed and founded. Yaaay. Locations Farshan Indelstan A bridge is seen going out to a landmass in the center of a lake of lava, an active volcano in the distance, oddly enough it seems to be comfortable as one is on the bridge and landmass, a gentle downward slope seems to be cut into the mass, leading to the city, a city of commerce; bars, blacksmiths, sellers of precious gems and much more. The city is a dark but somehow beautiful place. ---- The Lava mines Rivers of lava flow in and out of the mines, the streams harvested and ore and gems separated with ease by fire elementals, cooled and then slaves take the processed result to the blacksmiths who then begin their craft, the human ones wearing cloth around their mouth and nose to resist the toxin's in the air. ---- The farmer's port A port town that raises livestock and cattle, grows fruits and vegetables to import to Farshan Indelstan, this is also the town where the boats come and go, importing foreign goods and exporting goods. The town is largely comprised of buildings made of logs, some buildings are made of black rock. There are mines in the hills as well. ---- The black Market The black market is a section of the city of Farshan Indelstan where people come to buy things that are normally not so easily accessible. Such as Slaves, Body parts, spices, spell ingredients native to the area, precious gems and weapons and armor. Trade Resources Resources include mining the natural resources in the lava, which procure ore that is easily separated, precious gems and gold The list of metals and gems are wide but a few are titanium, aluminum, gold, silver, mercury, iron. Which are mined by slaves. Other resources include a black market of Faerune. Mining the rolling hills outside of the city. Holidays The day of the smiths (Summer, June 13th) - Celebrates smithies? (Insert name here) (winter, October 15th) - to celebrates the day that the dragon built the artifact that allows people to live upon the rock that the city was built upon. Religion (?)/ Culture Farshan has no Religion, its culture however has always been that of slavery and degradation. People being bred and born to serve the dragon lord. But no longer. Now the kingdom's culture is not that of pure slavery, although there is still some slavery about, it is no where near what it once was. Now the culture is based upon blacksmithing and mining. Instead of looting and raiding. The Shield The shield principle and how the fresh air and water works: The shield works via two networks of crystals, one that is tuned to intake geothermal energy, which in turn feeds the energy to the monolith, which then outputs the energy to a secondary network of crystals that then produces the shield. The shield not only purifies the air from the natural toxins that would be in it from being so close to but also keeps the outside heat from coming in. However the air as it comes within the land mass would then be stagnant as it finally enters through the holes in the land mass to the city under-neath. The constant efforts however, of enslaved ice elementals however create sheets of ice that then melt and cause periodic rain, in doing so releasing the oxygen in the ice itself, along with the fresh water that comes with it, the rain then falls, providing the fresh water and air to everyone within the city below. Category:Kingdoms